Only Happens to Those in Need
by MsCastielNovak
Summary: Adam Collins, Your normal average young adult, easy life, hot as hell boyfriend, until that one faithful night your Uncle decides to bring you into the Supernatural world of wonders. You loose your life to a Vampire, to come back by Angels! Wait did you say Angels? Summary sucks, but the story is fantastic. READ INSIDE. NOT SUPERNATURAL this story was created before Supernatural.


_**Only Happens To You!**_

A/N: I own Adam Collins. He is my own character I created him, based off of myself. Sam is also mine, I designed him and his personality. This has nothing to do with the TV Show Supernatural. It does have Supernatural beings and creatures as in the genre not the show. The names are just used. The names of any angels, or demons are biblical, and brought forth from the bible or other lore, and things in the Supernatural world.

_**Chapter 1: Darkest Hour, Darkest Need. **_

"Adam! No you can't die on me now!" I heard his voice scream.

I could only feel his hands resting on the wound that had now scared my body. I slid my eyes shut, the last image I saw, was his face. Those hazel hues sad, crying, begging. I only could think about what I had done wrong, what had came over me.

\ _ \

_"Adam, you need to be careful, I don't think that this is going to work." _

_"Sam, I need you to breathe, It's not what you think it is. Just a simple kill." I had laughed. _

_ It was a humid fall night the leaves rustled. My breathe was soft on the object in front of me being the blade in my hand. My fingers had slid across the cool metal, to hear a soft tang when my nail had hit it. Pressing one foot in front of me, with Sam hot on my trail behind me. The killings in our neighbor hood had gotten worse. It was up to me, to find out why, and who. It could be Vampires, Werewolf. But those did not exists. Well you are mistaken of course they do, how do you think I am here where I am now. A loud scream was brought to my ears. Ringing. _

_"Adam! Look out!" Sam called grabbing a hold of my hoodie that was around my frame. _

_ Falling back only to have claws come forth. 'Shit' was the only thing that was running thru my mind. I pressed myself back up onto my feet. Sam was already behind me, his hands on my shoulders yanking me back. There was that scream again, I looked forward a pale creature blood all over its hands, mouth snarled at me. "So you are the cause of all of this" I yelled. _

_Sam had let go of my shoulders, when I brought my blade up. It was dipped and coated in a special liquid that would stall a vampire long enough to slice their heads off. I brought my blade up while I had lunged towards the creature, only to feel a sharp pain and my body went numb. Hitting the ground I reached up grabbing my neck. The Vampire jumped onto me and drove it sharp nails into my stomach. "Adam!" That was all I could hear. Then I felt his hands on mine. _

Ending up where we are now, I could hear the faint sound of people yelling. Calling for a doctor? Or maybe for something medical. I heard a woman's voice. 'Sir you need to stay back' . My eyes came back open only momentarily, I saw a pair of scissors cutting my shirt open. The main thing that started to pass across my mind, was what had I done with my life? Was it worth it all, what about Sam...

I started to dream, what felt like everything that I had done, where I started. Where I had ended as of right now. I am only 24, an amazing boyfriend, a semi decent life. Hunting the supernatural being, that no one else had known about, I was the only one. My Uncle had told me a lot about myths, and lore's. But I knew that they were real, so I had taken it upon myself to come more into it. Something I dragged my loved one into, something I should not have done. I guess I call that my Darkest Need, but everything else came as the Darkest hour...

Was I dead? Am I dying? I only closed my eyes once more, feeling my hand being pushed away from my wound. That's when it had all gone black, and I couldn't even come back into it all, I was on the edge.

The Dangerous Edge...

Sam was pacing the waiting room, chewing on his bottom lip. I sat there, my baggy pants I wore, the black trip pants you would get from Hot Topic, yea those are the ones. Dirty from the job that we had just done. My hoodie still on my frame, but it was torn across the bottom fucking vampire. I ran my hand up thru my shoulder length shaggy blonde hair. It was covered by a beanie, so it came down with it. I pulled it back on over my head.

"Sam would you calm down.." I rested my hand on my lap.

He didn't answer me.

"Sam!" I yelled again, my voice was rough and thick.

I saw the doctor come into the room, she started talking to Sam. I listened in, standing next to Sam. I watched, I never realized how tall I really was. Well I guess 6'4 is a pretty big deal. Listening in on them, I shifted lightly.

"He is stable, what ever had happened, you guys are lucky, it missed all vital organs." She said. Relief had washed over Sam, I watched it.

I rested my own hand on my chest. Sam had nodded softly, while they had talked about a few other things. Something about going to see his body, Sam started out after the nurse, so I followed, why not? Walking down the hall, I looked about. There were others like me. Not many a few litter the hall, one stopped and looked to me. "You two huh?" She whispered. I looked to her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my throat went dry.

"You can't seem to talk to anyone, can't touch anything, phase thru?" She said.

I looked over to her, placing my hand onto a person while they walked by, Phased right thru. I brought my hand to my chin, looking over to her.

"I guess so.." I huffed, great my soul is out of my body. What a joy.

The girl continued talking, I only ignored her searching for Sam. I found him, sitting down next to my bed, god I looked like hell, The hell?! They took my lip piercing out! I grumbled low, Sam had a bag in his lap, looked like all my things that they could salvage that was not cut, or coated in blood.

"Damn it Sam, I am so sorry that I got you into all of this.." I rested my hand on his shoulder, only for it to disappear.

I saw him shiver lightly. Then tears were rolling down his cheeks. I had slammed my fist onto the bed, which caused enough force to come thru moving the sheets. Sam had looked up eyes widened, he back up lightly. Waiting to see if it would happen again. I couldn't get it to happen again.

'Think Adam, how do ghosts communicate...'

Sam had brought his hand up and felt a chill run down his spine. He had placed the bag onto the chair, walking over to the window, he brought it open some of the fall air had rolled in. I looked out the window easing myself to sit in the sill. Staring down into Sam's eyes, only to get nothing back. I grabbed the edge of his jacket, only to have a reaction. Sam pulled back, thinking he had gotten caught on the sill. I did it again. Sam stumbled back looking around the room, was he going crazy. "

Okay calm down Sam, it's nothing." Sam whispered to himself.

'No it is something Sammy..' I whispered.

"Wait, Adam is in a coma..." Pulling a book from his bag, he opened it up scanning the page.

I looked over his shoulder, reading what was on the page. 'That's my nerd..' I grinned softly watching the other study the page, flipping it back and forth.

_That's when I heard a flutter, a flap, then a thud. _

The room went dark, We stood outside the stranger and myself. Looking forward I glanced at the figure once over, those wings they were large and white. He looked up, he had short auburn hair that framed his face, but came over towards the left. Those eyes were intoxicating, like a pool of crystal. They were an icy blue. You know how you gave dark blue and pool blue, NO these were like ice, like off that movie Frozen. Yea that kind of ice. He was in a black tank top, it formed over his muscular chest. His biceps were large, but not they were just right. He wore long black pants. A belt buckle separated his shirt and pants. '12' was on the buckle. Now downward he wore combat boots, black with silver shoe strings. His hands had wraps around them like what the wrestlers wear, when going out to fight.

"Who and what are you?" I barked.

"You should be much nicer, to your savior."

"Savior?" I hissed.

"Silence." He brought his hand up.

I growled low, when a glowing light had come from behind my back, I jumped only for it to follow me. The man before me was now laughing. What was he doing to me, it stopped when his hand came down back at his side.

"Who are you!" I yelled back, a snarl in my tone.


End file.
